Ultraman Powered
Ultraman Powered was the second American Ultraman to be made. His story is very similar to the original Ultraman, as the series was an American adaptation of the original Ultraman. The monsters are the same but with different designs. He came into contact with his human guise Kenichi Ka when Ken was investigating Powered's crashed History 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' Ultaman Powered was on a mission to bring down the Baltan Aliens, an empire that brought death and destruction to countless worlds. Soon its hunt came to Earth where he couldn’t survive without a human host. Choosing a suitable host, the young member of WINR , the World Investigation Network Response, Ken-ichi Kai, Ultraman brought the fight to the giant Baltan rampaging through the city. The fight was fast and brief, but brutal as the two knocked one another across the streets and into the buildings around them. As the other members of WINR watched on, the fight took to the sky and then back to the streets where Baltan tried its best to bring down Ultraman. But the hero would not fail and launched the Mega-Specium Ray, a weapon so powerful it completely vaporized the Baltan! While this threat was over, the mission of protecting the Earth wasn’t. While the Baltans retreated and re-planned, more monsters, some native and others alien to the Earth, began to rise. With the help of WINR, Ultraman would put an end to the reign of several giant monsters and got in the middle of many battles between creatures such as Aboras and Banila . But as his adventures continued on, the Baltans soon returned. Watchingover every battle with cruel eyes, they created a monster designed to dissect the hero: Dorako ! The monster not only handed Ultraman his first defeat, but threatened millions of lives. As the winged creature rampaged, Kai again summoned Ultraman, but it was a battle that would end their bond forever. Dorako’s sharp blade cut through Ultraman’s chest, but ultimately the hero managed to kill the fiend, but something unexpected had happened: Kai also felt the wound and pain! Hospitalized, Kai’s wounds healed quickly, but the hero refused to put his host in any such danger again. He parted with Kai and headed directly for the WINR base to confront the final monster: Zetton! With the base in ruins, Ultraman tried his best to vanquish it before his energy ran out, but it was futile. After his normal attacks failed, he quickly fired away with his Mega-Specium Ray, but Zetton either reflected or shrugged off each blast! As the final seconds ticked, Ultraman fired one last time at Zetton’s weakened body, and it finally gave out. The alien menace was destroyed, but with his power depleted, Ultraman was doomed. He fell dead, his body lying helpless as WINR confronted the Baltan ship head-on. However, descending from the sky, two orbs came and rescued the crew and destroyed the invasion force before gathering up Ultraman’s lifeless body. Now three orbs flew back into space, indicating that the hero was still alive, possibly to return in the future. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' After Ultraman Belial was freed from his prison, he went to the Land of Light with a weak Ultraman Taro. All the Ultras were already waiting for Belial to arrive, after Belial showed the Ultras that he defeated Taro, Ultraman Powered immediately along many Ultramen charged against Belial to fight him. At a certain point during the fight, Powered uses his Mega Specium Ray against Belial, but he blocked it using Ultrawoman Beth as a shield, and then Belial fired a blast of energy from the Giga-Battlenizer against Powered, hurting him and defeating him. In the ending, after the Plasma Spark was recovered, every Ultra, including Powered, was seen listening to Ultraman King's speech. Powered was seen along The Ultra Force, Ultraman Great and Ultraman Max. Ultraman Zero The Movie:The Revenge Of belial Ultraman Powered fires his mega specium ray at gigantic war oject that comes and attacks land of light and gave the energy to Ultraman Zero along any Ultras.After Belial defeated he, flys along the famous Ultras.But he is unseen instead. Trivia *Ultraman Powered is the only Ultraman known to have blue-colored eyes that also change to yellow and then red as his energy goes down. *Ultraman Powered is the base on original Ultraman. *Ultraman Powered supposs to appear in Ultraman zero Movie:Belial's Empire,but he is unseen with unknown reason.This Ultra Hero is along tokusatsu tv Ultra Series. Category:Ultras Category:Ultras